


Logan Stole His Hoodie!!

by Copper_Nugget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Multi, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil is extremely gay and flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Nugget/pseuds/Copper_Nugget
Summary: Virgil wakes up one morning in the middle of the Sleep to find his hoodie gone, and is incredibly confused to find Logan Valley wearing it.This is a one-shot connected to the timeline of the Creating Yourself and Finding Yourself series. It falls sometime during chapter 14 and some things will not make sense if you aren't at that point in the series so please make sure to read this in relation to that timeline
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: We Can't Keep Running Away From Who We Are





	Logan Stole His Hoodie!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> A little new thing here, a canon one-shot for the series that just didn't really make sense in the flow of the chapters, so we wrote it separately (This one is from Virgil's perspective)!!! We may have a couple more of these during the series but for the most part a lot of one-shots will take place after the first part. This is just a little special something, some fluff after all the angst you are being put through, along with a gift in advance for the insane angst you'll be getting next week. I hope you guys enjoy!!!  
> Trigger warnings:  
> kinda a mini panic attack and joking thoughts about death via embarrassment, nothing big though because this is fluff!!!

When Virgil woke up in the morning, the first thing he always did was grab his hoodie. His hoodie always made him feel safe, hiding in a safe cocoon of loose fabric. Wearing it always soothed his anxiety, and having the sleeves to fiddle with kept him safe during anxiety attacks. So when Virgil woke up in the morning and went to grab his hoodie from the floor beside his bed and it wasn’t there, he panicked.

He quickly jumped out of bed, pulling off the blankets to look, and causing Roman to fall off the bed unceremoniously with an undignified shriek.

"What the heck?" Roman exclaimed.

“I can’t find my hoodie!” Virgil said, a slight hint of panic in his voice. He knew he was overreacting, it was just a hoodie, but he  _ needed _ that hoodie.

“Okay well first thing you’ve gotta do is calm down,” Roman said, still sounding a little out of it but Virgil appreciated him trying to help nonetheless. “It’s a hoodie and basically no one is awake, so it’s not like someone could have taken it unless Fove gave up on killing us and decided to just start stealing our clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Virgil said, nodding as he reminded himself to breathe. “I left it right by the bed before we went to sleep though, I don’t know where it could have gone.”

“Maybe Patton took it to wash it?” Roman suggested. “Or maybe even Dee, he’s been aggressive with the whole self-care thing.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m gonna go check.” Virgil said. He quickly turned and left the room, leaving Roman on the floor as he went to find Dee and Patton. He got to the living room and saw Logan asleep on the couch. He was about to just walk past in his panic before he noticed something. He stopped and did a double take. Logan was wearing his hoodie.

Logan was laying on the couch in his t-shirt and pajama pants with a blue and white cloud pattern on them. He was curled up in Virgil’s hoodie, which fit him much better than it fit Virgil. Though the sleeves were actually the right length for Logan, he had his hands crunched up inside of them, forcing the sleeves to cover his hands. The hoodie was wrapped snugly around him as he slept, and though Virgil was still slightly panicked from waking up to his hoodie gone, Logan looked absolutely adorable. However, he had no intention of admitting that.

Virgil stormed over to Logan and shoved him awake. “What the hell are you doing with my hoodie!?” he exclaimed once Logan opened his eyes.

“Shit,” Logan cursed and began scrambling to take off the hoodie. “My apologies I meant to return it before you woke up, I can give it back now-”

“Don’t you dare give it back.” Virgil cut him off without thinking.

“Excuse me?”

“I… uh…” Virgil started, feeling his face turn red as he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling vulnerable without the hoodie but not wanting Logan to give it back. He just looked so cute.. “You… uh… you can have it.”

“Ah,” Virgil heard behind him as Roman entered the room. “Well, guess we’ll try to find a Kohl’s or something.”

“I am incredibly confused,” Logan shook his head but pulled up the hoodie so it was fully on his shoulders again. “Could someone perhaps explain? Why do we need to visit a department store?”

“To get Virgil a new hoodie,” Roman stated simply.

“That explained nothing.”

“I got that hoodie at Kohl’s,” Virgil shrugged. Him and Roman both knew he wasn’t gonna make it through all of this without his safe haven of cloth, but he was absolutely not taking his hoodie from Logan. His boyfriend was wearing  _ his _ hoodie for God’s sake, how could he say no to that?

“Virgil has a uh,  _ thing  _ for his boyfriend, or in this case boy _ friends _ wearing his clothes,” Roman said, sending Virgil a teasing smirk. “He actually mailed me one of his hoodies once.”

“I- I did  _ not _ !” Virgil objected, feeling his face go even more red.

“I DON’T KNOW WHO JUST SPOKE BUT WHATEVER IT WAS WAS BULLSHIT!” Dee yelled from the other room. “I HOPE IT WAS VIRGIL.”

Virgil wanted to die. He wanted to spontaneously combust right at that moment he was so embarrassed. Okay, so  _ maybe _ he had sent Roman one of his hoodies, and  _ maybe _ he had a  _ very small _ thing for his boyfriends wearing his clothes, but he did not need to be called out like this. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, looking at the ground and rocking on his heels, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening.

“It is rather comfortable,” Logan admitted, pulling down the sleeves again to cover his hands and if Virgil didn’t die of embarrassment it was going to be because of how goddamn soft Logan looked right now, disheveled hair and all. “I wouldn’t be opposed to keeping it, if you truly wish for me to.”

“We’ll have to stop at Kohl’s.” Virgil mumbled, not looking up at Logan. He knew if he did he would just get flustered on top of his embarrassment, and he didn’t need that right now. But if Logan didn’t keep the hoodie, Virgil would also die. There was no circumstance here where Virgil would survive, but at least if Logan kept it, he would die seeing his adorable boyfriend wrapped snugly in his black hoodie. “But yeah, you can keep it I guess.”

“Thank you,” Logan said with a small smile. 

Virgil couldn’t help but smile back as he glanced up at Logan’s soft gaze. Virgil grabbed Logan’s wrist and pulled him along as Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, grinning, and led them back to the room they had been sleeping in. Logan attempted to protest but as soon as they entered the room Logan curled up in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes, probably due to the nightmares he’d been having recently keeping him up and stealing his sleep. Roman handed Virgil his denim jacket, which Virgil put on quickly, the sleeves easily covering his hands and the jacket falling halfway down his thighs.

“I would actually like that back by the way,” Roman said.

“Okay,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. “Thanks for letting me borrow it though.”

“‘Course,” Roman shrugged. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head which just made his t-shirt ride up and expose a strip of skin and Virgil really could  _ not  _ handle that right now. “Can we go back to bed now?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, fighting back the blush rising in his cheeks for the millionth time that night. ‘Sorry for shoving you off the bed by the way.”

“You can make it up to me with cuddles.” 

Roman then threw himself onto the bed, careful not to disrupt Logan and held his arms open for Virgil. Virgil quickly crawled in afterward, nudging his head into Roman’s chest like a kitten. Roman chuckled and started running his hands through Virgil’s hair. Virgil sighed contently and snuggled up closer, he closed his eyes as he smiled and somehow managed fell back to sleep, feeling safe in bed with his two amazing boyfriends.

The next day when Virgil woke up Logan was no longer in the bed. He sighed as he got up, pulling Roman’s jacket around him as he left the room to find Logan deep in discussion with Patton about where they need to go next.

“We should probably find a store or something to stay in again soon,” Patton was saying. “We’ve spent the last few nights in hotels and apartments, we’ve gotta change it up.”

“I agree,” Logan nodded. “Besides, Virgil does require a new hoodie.”

“He does?” Patton asked, clearly confused. Virgil stayed quiet, curious to see how this went down and not wanting to get horribly embarrassed  _ again _ . “What happened to his old one?”

“He gave it to me,” Logan explained and...was he smirking? “He was quite adorably flustered when he saw me wearing it. I hadn’t planned on the reaction but I am not upset with the results.”

Oh my God. Logan had done that on purpose? God, why did all his boyfriends seem to have it out for him? He wasn’t that cute when he was flustered! He was supposed to be all intimidating and edgy, why did they seem to want to ruin his whole reputation!?

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Patton exclaimed happily. “Of course we can stop somewhere! Is there anywhere in particular we need to go?”

“Kohl’s,” Virgil muttered, finally making his presence known. “And Logan I swear to God if you and Roman keep this up I will… I dunno... I will do  _ something _ !”

“Like what?” Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

“I dunno!” Virgil snapped, pretending to be more irritated than he actually was, “But it’ll be something, and you won’t like it!”

Patton giggled from where he sat next to Logan, before rejoining the conversation. “Why don’t you kiddos work that out later, it sounds like we have some shopping to do!”

Soon after that, the group was packed and back on the road, keeping their eyes out for any Kohl’s they may pass by. It only took a few hours to find one, and soon they were in the store, all of them searching the store for a hoodie (except for Dee who had branched off on his own because “If he gets a new hoodie whenever he wants then I’m getting a new leather jacket”). Virgil couldn’t blame him considering his last one had a bunch of rips in the arms from the alley.

Virgil was not having great luck. He had looked almost everywhere and could not find the jacket he had bought before. He was starting to get worried that maybe he shouldn’t have given Logan his jacket. Yeah, it was adorable, but what was he going to do if he couldn’t find another one? Just as he was about to give up he heard Logan shout his name from a few racks over. Logan held up the hoodie for Virgil to see, his face asking a silent question.

The hoodie was black with plaid purple patches and white stitching, and it looked incredibly soft. The one Logan was holding up had to be at least three sizes too big, and it looked like it would swallow Virgil whole. He loved it.

Virgil quickly walked over to take the hoodie from Logan to put it on, but Logan grabbed it, holding it up to help Virgil put it on. Virgil grinned as he slipped his arms through the sleeves, which completely covered his hands. The hoodie hung off him loosely, hanging just as low as Roman’s jacket had. He hugged the jacket around him happily and turned so Logan could see.

“I suppose you like it then?” Logan asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

Virgil smiled and nodded eagerly. Logan smiled and leaned down to give Virgil a peck on the lips. Virgil’s smile grew even wider as he looked at Logan. “I’m gonna go show, Roman!” Virgil said, practically bouncing as he ran off to find his other boyfriend. When he found Roman he almost ran into him in his excitement.

“Woah slow down,” Roman chuckled, catching Virgil in his arms just before they collided.

“Logan found me a hoodie!” Virgil said, stepping back and putting out his arms so Roman could see it. “Isn’t it amazing?!”

“That is magnificent...how you’ve managed to become even angstier,” Roman mused. “It is definitely very you and it makes you look even smaller which is very cute.”

“Hey!” Vigil protested, punching Roman lightly in the arm, but still smiling. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Logan said and wrapped his arms around Virgil from behind.

Virgil wanted to protest, but his body betrayed him as he leaned back into Logan’s arms instinctively. He giggled as Logan pulled the hood over Virgil’s head, pulling him closer. “I’m not cute,” Virgil mumbled half-heartedly. 

“Whatever you say, dear,” Logan sighed.

Virgil flushed as Roman shot him a smirk. Virgil tried but failed to glare at him as Logan kissed the top of his head affectionately. Virgil sighed as they stood there, with the two boys he cared so much about, and despite everything going on, Virgil felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!! Feel free to leave comments and don't forget to read the regular chapter updates that come out today as well!!! See you guys next Sunday for some ANGST!!!


End file.
